Valentine Chocolate
by Xhian
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Akihiko has received chocolates from every girl from his school, every girl except for a certain brunette...


Hello dear readers and happy valentine's day! And to those who are single, like myself, happy single awareness day!

As usual, school has kept me busy from writing but I wrote this fic 2 weeks ago before I started cramming with schoolworks

I actually wanted to do a RE fic, but I had no idea on what... and I already had this idea since last year so might as well write this... Anyway, another akihikoxfemaleprotagonist fic from me.

I do apologize in advance if there's any grammatical errors and that Akihiko is a bit OOC.

Do enjoy!

* * *

Valentine Chocolate

Akihiko Sanada stormed inside the dorm and walked up the stairs to his room, ignoring everyone in the living room. He walked inside his room, careful not to slam his door hard.

Today is a special day when a girl gives out chocolates to those who are precious to her. Valentine's Day.

Normally, Akihiko dreaded this day since he wasn't that much of a chocolate fan or that he has a sweet tooth for eating sweet things. He always found it annoying to see his shoe locker filled with chocolates from girls whom he didn't know, or piles of chocolates on top of his desk, or girls calling out to him and giving him chocolates in person; that he usually refused to accept, or girls giving him chocolates and asking him if he could date them which in the end he refuses and turns down the confession.

The thing was… his leader was giving out chocolates to all of her dear friends, but he didn't receive anything from her. _Did I do something to make her mad? _ That thought kept running through the champion's mind as he walked around his room.

He remembered seeing her running around the halls of the school, with a big bag on hand with homemade chocolates inside. She gave one to Yukari and Junpei when she entered her classroom. At lunch, she gave one to Fuuka. After school, she gave one to Mitsuru and the vice president of the school, Hidetoshi. Then to the captain of the volleyball team, the foreign exchange student, and the girl who was in the same library committee as her. She even gave chocolates to people outside school. All except for Akihiko.

Akihiko punched the punching bag as he vented out his anger, not hearing the knock on his door. He didn't care; he was too hot-headed at the moment. He was about to deliver the last blow, when his door opened and a certain brunette poked her head in with her eyes closed.

"Senpai? Are you here?" she called out.

Akihiko dropped his hand, breathing heavily. "Ya, I'm here."

The red-eyed girl opened her eyes and smiled a bit. "I hope I didn't disturb your training, but you didn't answer your door and it wasn't locked so..."

Akihiko nodded and walked towards his leader. He opened the door a bit and looked down at the girl. She was still in her school uniform, the usual wavy ponytail, the XXII barrettes still in place, and as usual she was cheerful.

"What do you want?" Akihiko asked, a bit too irritatingly.

The girl smiled, didn't notice the irritation in his voice. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Akihiko's brows furrowed. "I'm a bit busy as you can see."

Knowing his leader, she won't back down so easily. "Awww... But it won't take long. I just need a little of your time."

Akihiko sighed defeatingly and stepped out of his room, closing it behind him. "Fine."

The girl smiled widely and jumped. "Yay!"

Akihiko can feel himself smiling inside, but made no intention to show it to his leader. He followed his leader down the stairs.

Everyone in the dorm had already retreated to their quarters, leaving Akihiko and the brunette alone in the dining room. His leader told him to wait and not to peek. Akihiko nodded and obeyed, taking a seat on one of the chairs.

'I wonder what she is going to do.' He thought to himself.

"Do you need any help?" Akihiko asked.

There was fumbling some items inside the kitchen, but the brunette answered. "Thank you, but I'm okay Senpai!"

Akihiko nodded. "Ok."

As he seated, he can smell a sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. He wanted to take a look on what she's doing, but he stopped himself, knowing what would be the consequence if he disobeyed his leader.

Akihiko waited patiently for the girl to whatever she was making inside the kitchen. A while later, she poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Close your eyes, Senpai." She ordered.

Akihiko looked up and did what she told him. He can hear her footsteps as she walked towards him and the sweet smelling aroma kept getting stronger as she neared. He heard the plate clatter as she placed the plate on the table. He heard her sigh happily.

"Sorry to make you wait." She said and added, "You can open your eyes now, senpai."

Akihiko opened his eyes to see a stack of pancakes in front of him. The pancakes were wonderfully cooked. They weren't burnt or mushy and the smell made him drool.

"Happy Valentines, senpai." She said, smiling at her hard work. "Now… I know what you're thinking. Valentines should be the day where a girl gives chocolates to someone she likes and etc etc… but senpai doesn't like chocolate or other sweet treats, but I did remember you saying that you liked pancakes."

Akihiko stared widely at the stack of pancakes then at the girl, who was standing at his side. His mind went to the memory where he told her that he likes pancakes, asking if she could make some for him..

"Y-You made this?" Akihiko stuttered, feeling a bit guilty.

"Of course! I wasn't at the kitchen for nothing!" She laughed and took a seat across from him.

Akihiko gulped. Just a while ago, he was venting his anger out on the punching bag because he didn't receive any Valentines chocolate from her and everyone she cared for received chocolates. Now there he was sitting down on the chair with a stack of pancakes in front of him made by this lovely girl. Akihiko looked up and saw that she was smiling at him.

"M-May I?" Akihiko asked, indicating at the pancakes and fries.

The brunette giggled. "Of course! It is for you."

Akihiko nodded. "Bon appétit." He said and started to wolf down the pancakes.

It was good. It was fluffy and just the right sweetness to it. Akihiko felt happy that she made something special for him.

"It's good." He said.

"Really? That's good. I hope it's not too sweet though. I know you don't like sweets that much so giving chocolates for you would be –"

Akihiko cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "I would still eat it as long as you made it." He muttered, lowering his head as so she couldn't see him blush.

Akihiko heard her giggle. He looked up at her face and saw that her cheeks were tinted pink. He wanted to hug her for the pancake she cooked for him.

"Well…" she started and brought out a nicely wrapped bundle. "Since you'll eat anything I make… Here…"

The girl placed the bundle on the table and pushed it towards him. Akihiko looked at the girl, but she was looking down. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He reached towards the bundle and opened it. Inside were beautifully made truffles with different designs.

"I-I made too much this morning a-and I was thinking of giving it to you if you wanted, but I-I know you don't like sweets so I hid them..." she stuttered, clearly embarrassed.

Akihiko picked one nicely made truffle and bit it. It was good, even though he didn't like sweets, but it was really good.

"I like it." He said and bit another.

The girl looked up and smiled.

* * *

Quite short, yes? I'm happy with the outcome of this fic.

Thank you for reading and commenting. Enjoy your Valentine's Day/Single Awareness Day everyone! Comments are always appreciated


End file.
